Luck of the Lost
by Gnomish Wrench of Reorx
Summary: A young hobbit comes across something that will change his life forever, but what will be the ultimate fate of this hobbit? Can he survive with it? Or without it? Be fore warned: there are additional creatures, and the characters are mostly, if not all, OCs. Also be aware of the fact that it starts out rather slow, and it only shows its true colors later on.
1. An unlikely path

This story begins, as some do, in a hole in the ground. This hole was no ordinary hole, for cradled in the earth of this small hole lived a hobbit. This was an ordinary hobbit, content to live the simple life that many hobbits do; until one fateful day when it seemed to the small hobbit that the world had twisted and stretched to the point that it was something new entirely.

The warm spring breeze had seduced the young hobbit into wasting the day in its soft embrace. Even though there was much work to be done and little time to do it in, the young hobbit lazed about as though time was infinite. He dozed and dreamed. He did not realize just how fast time ran until he awoke from his half-slumber just at sunset. Dazed and tipsy with sleep he tried to teeter back through his fields to his small home. Unfortunately for the young hobbit, even fully awake he had trouble with directions and he soon found himself at the Brandywine River. In a fruitless effort to wake himself up the small hobbit splashed some water on his face, but while the hobbit was trying to remove the veil of sleep from his mind and eyes the night had crept upon him. Even though he knew the area well, with the land bathed in the monochrome of twilight everything seemed unfamiliar.

The poor hobbit wandered on for what seemed to him like years when he finally stumbled across a small unfamiliar hut it was almost daybreak. At this point, with the light of the sun to guide him like an always faithful map, he would have returned to his home, but he soon found that the sun would not help him back, as he had no idea where he was. Confused and lost he decided to ask for directions in the hut. After knocking many-a-time he finally decided to open the door and have a look for himself.

"Perhaps they have a map," he thought to himself. He tried the door, and much to the surprised hobbit's relief, it opened without even a creek. Although he was confident in his ability to explain the situation, he still feared what the owners might do if they caught a small hobbit, for he knew not what manner of beast or man live there, roaming about their home without invitation. His mind wandered to the worst possible scenarios, what if the owner was a rogue human? A thief or a killer would not be pleasant for the young hobbit to encounter. A dark wizard or a necromancer was not high on the hobbit's agenda either. Through all of his worrying the small hobbit did not notice the small tools that lined the tables and shelves. He did not notice the hobbit-sized furniture or the various arrays of metal objects. He did however notice the large array of cobwebs that the hut ashamedly tried to hide in every corner. He noticed the dusty floors and how the light had to dodge and weave through countless dust particles to reach the floor below.

"Strange," thought the young hobbit out loud, "why would the outside be so clean and inviting if only to contrast the general grunginess of the inside? It seems as though no one has lived here for years. But yet the door didn't even make the slightest squeak when I came in." The fledgling hobbit pondered this while he continued his search.

He wandered into the main room, in the middle of the room light streamed down from a hole in the ceiling onto a table. In the middle of the beam of light sat a seed, Lilliputian even to a hobbit. He picked it up and examined it, never had he seen something like this before. It was about the shape of a plum pit but it was rough, almost as though it had scales. It was truly amazing, the light shone off of it like insect wings. The color was a very healthy earthly brown. When the young hobbit held it up to the light it almost looked as though each scale-structure was highlighted with a sapling green. With awe the tiny hobbit placed the seed back onto the table, or at least he thought he did. Without thinking the hobbit actually placed the seed into his pocket.

The hobbit did not know that soon his adventure in the hut would soon be over, he was also not aware of what he would find in the next room. When he did finish his search he quickly decided to move on the next. He moved to the door and expected it to open as easily as the front door. To his surprise when he tried to push the door inwards he was met with unexpected resistance. Truly curious now he pushed harder. With the door still not budging he applied more and more force until he was pushing with all of the force his small hobbit frame could exert. Just then the door budged and the surprised hobbit was rewarded for his trouble with a truly foul odor. Confused, frightened and using the power of adrenaline he pushed harder. For this action he was rewarded with an ever fouler smell and the hellish screeching sound caused by something large and heavy being pushed across a wooden floor with something solid resisting. The worst thing the hobbit dared to dread was staring him in the face.


	2. A sign of life

When the frightened hobbit stepped through the door he was met face to face with a rotting corpse. Even though the flesh was now sagging from decomposition it was still very obvious that it was a hobbit that lay before him. The young hobbit, through his fear, wondered who this might have been. His thoughts were interrupted by the noise of something very large scurrying. He ran quickly out of the hut in fear of being devoured by a giant rat. It would not have to be a very large giant rat, even a small giant rat to do great damage to the hobbit, this sounded like a HUGE giant rat and the hobbit did not want to take any chances. Giant rats are scary!

It was now midday and the young hobbit decided to try to find his way back to his own small home. Hours and hours passed by, and the hobbit found many huts of which the owner was not dead and happy to give directions, but due to the hobbit's poor sense of direction he finally found his way back just before sundown. He hadn't attended to his duties for two days now and the work was quickly piling up. He had planned to host a party tomorrow but he soon found that no matter what he did he still would not be prepared by the time the guests started arriving; even if he worked all night he still would not be ready. Even so, he started to clean and prepare. He worked through the night and fell asleep in the kitchen, for when he returned from the land of dreamers his face was covered in frosting and cake. Even though he was drunk with sleep he soon remembered his mission and once again began baking a cake.

The hobbit just finished the basic preparations by the time the first guests arrived. The first to arrive were the young hobbit's closest friends. They saw their friend still had minor things to do, so they sat on the sofa and watched him work, like good friends do.

"Marco," one called out, "why are you having a party to celebrate the spring planting if you haven't planted anything yet?'

"When I came in I noticed that you haven't even plowed your fields yet, have you been sleeping when you should have been working AGAIN? That is so like you," thought another friend out loud.

"I'm only a hobbit," called out the young hobbit while slicing some cheese, "I'm naturally lazy."

"Hey! Just because you are lazy does not mean that we are all that way," called the first.

"Look who is lazing about now," replied the young hobbit. All of the hobbits laughed at this and the exchange continued until other guests arrived. The house was presentable, not the cleanest that it could be, nor as clean as it should be, but it was presentable, for this particular hobbit was not known for having a clean home and all of the guests simply assumed it was the best he could do.

The party was rather long and spanned well into the night. The young hobbit was rather glad when it was over and he could return to his peace and quiet. As he wandered about once again cleaning, only this time he was simply trying to return his home to what he considered clean, he put his hand into his pocket and felt the small seed that he had taken the previous day. Although he could have sworn that he had left it the facts did not change that it was there, so he resolved to plant it in the morning and put it neatly on one of his tables.

In the morning he kept to his resolve and planted it on a small hill by a stream he used for irrigation. He carefully made a small hole in the ground and gently placed the seed inside. He wondered what type of great plant would spring forth from the seed, whether it be a mighty tree or simply a weed. He marveled at its beauty for the last time before covering it with dirt. To some degree he was saddened by the fact that he would never see it again, but he also dreamed of how beautiful the grown plant would be. He watered the seed and left it, for the day, to its fate. The next day he returned and watered the seed, in later days he weeded the area and fertilized the ground. Even with all of this care the seed still did not seem to want to show him what it looked like, and refused to grow. Days turned into weeks, and then months. The young hobbit grew sad and angry that the seed he had worked on so hard would not grow. He had cared for it even more than his crops.

The hobbit was hurt by the lack of growth, and in his anger he decided that he would go to the area it was planted and dig up the seed. When he got to the hill with his shovel he was met with something truly unexpected. An emerald green bud had emerged from the ground. The small hobbit was so overcome with joy that he spent the entire day in its company talking to the sprout and sleeping in the warm sunlight beside it. When he woke up from his nap he could have sworn that the sprout had gotten bigger. He simply assumed that he was still half asleep and was simply seeing things.

The next day he returned and he was surprised to see that the sprout was a full blown sapling. The day after the small plant was even larger, almost as if trying to make up for lost time. Months passed and the tree continued to grow at a rapid pace.

One year had passed from the time he found the seed, and the plant was now looked as though it had been around for 100 years. It was on that morning that the young hobbit found a beautiful young maiden, tall, like an elf; pale, like one who has never seen the sun; brown hair, like a mighty oak; pointed ears, like the wings of dragons, tending the tree. There was something else about her; her white skin was lightly shaded with green.

"Who are you?" She asked.

Taken back by her beauty the young hobbit took quit awhile. When he was finally able to answer he replied with a simple "hi, I'm Marco, ummm... who are you?"

"Me?" She asked. "I guess I don't have a name."

"How can you not have a name?" Asked the hobbit. "Where did you come from then? What are you?"

"I came from the tree." She replied as though it was an ordinary answer. "As for what I am, I guess you could call me a dryad."

After a bit of though the hobbit chimed up and said "Aalyeh! That can be your name!"

"Aalyeh," she said, "I like that. Aalyeh! "And thus began a glorious friendship of hobbit and dryad.


	3. The pleasantness of peace

The hobbit once again spent the entire day outside in the company of the tree; this time however, Aalyeh was also with him. Much like days before, the young hobbit entirely forgot about his farm work. His fields had not been worked since before he found the seed, but this did not matter to him now. All he cared about now was Aalyeh. All he wanted was to spend the entire day with her. She was very tall and it was hard for the small hobbit to talk to her. Especially when she stood up. She towered over him. He was only about 1/3 of her size. Her size mattered to him just as much as his farm work.

When twilight once again bathed the land in monochrome and the hobbit once again had to find the way back to his home he decided to invite his new found friend home. Happily she accepted. They chatted happily while on the way home. Unfortunately, once again the young hobbit was distracted and could not find his way. After quite a while the two found themselves in the woods, lost beyond all hope. The young hobbit was too proud to admit his own folly and when asked by Aalyeh, he simply said:

"I'm not lost; I'm just... directionally challenged!"

"What does that mean?" Asked Aalyeh.

"It means that... ummm... I just wanted to take you on a tour of the town... and in the darkness...umm...my excellent sense of direction... got kind of messed up..."

"Oh," she said," that is so kind of you! That you would risk being lost just to show me a good time!"

"Yeahhhh," he though. "Now if only that were true. If only I knew where we were..."

The night crawled forward and eventually it began to rain. The two wandered into a clearing and the moon shone through the clouds. A lunar rainbow shone in the night sky, only visible because of the pair's enhanced vision, even then it was still hard to see; even so it was still the second most beautiful thing the hobbit had ever seen. He gazed at the rainbow as the most beautiful thing the hobbit had seen was dancing in the moonlight. When she finally stopped to gaze at the lunar rainbow, the hobbit inched closer. After much mental preparation, the hobbit finally got up the courage to grab the dryad's hand. Although they looked more like mother and child, she could easily feel his feelings reaching her through the simple gesture. Both blushed, but even through the minor embarrassment, they held on all the tighter.

Morning came and went and the two still hadn't found their way home. They were so distracted by each other's company that they ended up walking right by the hobbit's house without noticing. Eventually the hobbit decided that he would ask the owner of the next house they came to for directions.

"Marco," the owner said pointing behind the two, "you live next door."

The young hobbit turned around and noticed that the other hobbit was indeed correct. Blushing, the young hobbit turned back to the other hobbit. "I am so sorry!"

"Don't worry about it," the other hobbit replied," everyone knows that you can't walk around a tree without getting lost. What we didn't know was you couldn't walk in a straight line without losing your way." The other hobbit said in a mocking tone. "Who do you have with you, Marco? She's too tall for you!" The young hobbit blushed furiously and turned around to go back to his home. "Just remember" his neighbor called out," just go straight! Don't turn, just go straight!" The other hobbit jeered. The young hobbit blushed even more and walked off in the direction of his home. Blinded by his fury the young hobbit once again walked past his home. It was only when his neighbor started laughing madly that he noticed his own mistake. Aalyeh followed just a small bit confused.

Aalyeh had a hard time squeezing into the tiny hobbit door, and even when she was in she could not stand up. The young hobbit offered her a seat in the main room, it was not a good fit and Aalyeh's legs stretched far beyond what the hobbit's would. The hobbit gave her a quick walkthrough of the house and then realizing how tired he was, he offered her his bed, as neither had slept for over a day. She happily accepted and slowly made her way to the bedroom. She was far too large for the hobbit-sized bead and eventually found that curling up was the most comfortable. The young hobbit slept in one of the chairs.


	4. A strange encounter

When the young hobbit woke up Aalyeh was already up and in the kitchen making tea. She handed a cup to the sleepy hobbit, with nothing more than a smile she cheered him up more than he ever thought possible. He could easily see how difficult it was for her to move around in such a small room. He felt bad, but soon he placed that guilt in the back of his mind and decided to think about what he needed to do that day. It was at that moment when a thought struck him more forcefully than a well-placed arrow: he hadn't tended to his fields in quite a long time, not to mention that the planting season was almost over! When he recovered from the shock of this realization, he finished his tea as fast as he could and ran out the door. For once in his lifetime he did not get lost on the way. For the first time in his life he got straight to work. For once in his lifetime he forgot to change out of his night clothes before going out.

He worked for many long hours, not stopping until twilight was just about to bathe the land once again in monochrome. All the while when he worked he could see Aalyeh out of the corner of his eyes. At first he wanted to ask her what she was doing, but later he decided to make a game of guessing. He did not find out until much later.

That day was a very good one for the young hobbit. He only got a little lost on the way home, and returned only about two hours after the time he stopped. When he returned home he found a wondrous aroma coming from all over the house. The kitchen smelled of freshly cooked bread, and the rest of the house smelled of maple. Although he questioned the origins of the maple scent, he did not let this question it for long and simply enjoyed the scent. Although he could easily tell where Aalyeh had been, he could not tell where she was at the moment. He looked and looked, but to no avail. He could not find her. He called out to her, but she did not answer. He went outside and once again cried out her name. But once again, it was fruitless. He ran down to the tree, well he tried to anyways. In his haste he took a wrong turn and soon found himself in the forest. The night was dark and the moon was hiding behind the clouds. The young hobbit was soon hopelessly lost, again. Even though he was lost he still called out for Aalyeh. He could hear nothing but crickets, and owls.

Midnight eventually fell and the small hobbit remained lost. He wandered further into the woods, until he thought he heard a twig snapping. He stopped and looked about. He saw nothing, so he simply wrote it off. "It must have been a mouse," he thought out-loud. The full moon rose over the clouds and the hobbit was once again met with silence, even the crickets were silent. The moon bathed everything in devilish light. The small hobbit's heart raced. "Just a mouse," he thought again. "Nothing more." It was at that moment he realized that he was indeed half right. A mouse scampered past. Then another, and another. Soon 30 or 40 mice and other rodents had scampered past. After the rodents came larger animals, such as deer. Something was coming, that the hobbit was sure of. Something big. Soon he could hear a rumbling. Something was coming from underground. The scared hobbit's mind went to the worst possible scenario. This time, however, reality was far worse than his imagination. The rumbling grew louder and louder until it was deafening. The hobbit fell to his knees from fear. The rumbling stopped just at his feet. Just a split second later a large writhing mass shot up from the ground. The light from the moon reviled a giant tentacle. "It's a groundsquid!" The young hobbit shrieked. More tentacles shot up and then thrust at the hobbit. The young hobbit was grabbed by the writhing masses; the last thing he remembered was being hoisted up and squeezed, much like an anaconda squeezes its prey, he then fainted

When the young hobbit awoke it was day and he was in his home. He was in his bed and once again Aalyeh was nowhere in sight. He got up from the bed and realized the damage he had taken from the groundsquid. It was very probable that it had broken at least one of his legs, as he immediately fell and could not move. He screamed because of the pain that was shooting up his leg. His noisy awakening drew the attention of Aalyeh and she quickly came over to him. She helped him back onto the bed and smiled sadly when he cradled his injured leg.

"I was looking for you last night, where were you? I was really worried." Said the hobbit when he recovered from his minor setback.

"I was in the wood shed," replied Aalyeh.

"If you are a dryad, then wouldn't that be…. Strange enough. In any case, do you know how I got back? Or even away from that groundsquid?"Asked the hobbit. "Groundsquid?" She asked.

"Yes," he said, "the last thing I remember from last night was being crushed by a groundsquid."

"Well you see," Aalyeh said hesitantly, "last night you didn't come back, so I went out to look for you. I asked the neighbors if you had gone that way and they said you hadn't, so I went into the woods to look for you. I looked for hours, but to no avail. Later in the night I thought I heard something so I went to investigate. When I found the source of the noise, I saw you in the tentacles of a giant squid. Your face was turning red and it didn't look like you would last much longer. So I took the cleaver I accidently brought with me..."

"I understand," said the hobbit. "Did you get hurt?" he continued.

"No, luckily not," said Aalyeh. The hobbit could tell she was lying. She had bruises on her arms as well as small scratches on her face. Even so he did not say anything to contradict her. He simply smiled and expressed his delight that she was unharmed.

Months passed and eventually their injuries healed. The young hobbit could walk once again, even if it was with a minor limp, the meat from the groundsquid was made into soup and the two spent all of their free time in each other's company.


	5. The Harvest Festival

The fall harvest festival was coming up and the hobbits were preparing once again for a party. The young hobbit had just finished harvesting his fields and was about to return home when he finally learned what Aalyeh had been doing when he was working. The night was cold and the air was crisp, the young hobbit feared that, like always, he would get lost and not find his way back for a number of days. He never brought enough food for his little adventures, and because of that he was very thin for a hobbit. Today, especially, he wanted to get back on time. He had a surprise for his beloved Aalyeh, and he could hardly contain himself up until this moment. Even with the constant distraction of his work, he could not stop thinking about it, how she would react, how her bright smile would fill her face, how much closer they would be… he couldn't wait. He was about to start off home when he noticed a light glowing warmly in the other direction. Being the curious, irresponsible, and forgetful hobbit he was, his mind was quickly devoured by questions. He forgot everything else and ran towards the light to see where it was coming from. Although he had heard of beasts that lured men into the forest too their dooms, but, he was a hobbit, not a man. When he got closer he noticed that there was more than just one. When he reached the first light he realized that they were candles set in wooden carvings. They were set about ten feet apart and each one was taller than he was. Each one was decorated with arabesque appurtenances that complimented the primary form perfectly. He marveled at the ordinate statues, each one was different, some of them were hobbits, others beasts. All of them were beautiful. He followed the long trail and soon found himself at his home. It was about then that he realized why he kept getting lost when retuning home for the night. The young hobbit felt quite stupid. The young hobbit called into the house to see if Aalyeh was inside. With a voice more beautiful than the singing of an elfin choir, he was answered.

"Good news" he shouted. "I have a surprise for you! We will be going to the harvest festival in a few days!

Aalyeh was so overcome with joy that she picked up the small hobbit and twirled him about in the air, for this was a very important event for the hobbits and the highlight of the social year.

The day of the festival had finally come, all of the hobbits were finishing the final preparations for the wondrous event. Even the young hobbit, Marco, who had started late, had harvested his crops long ago. The celebrations were set to take place on a large hill. There would be dancing, eating, games, contests to judge food, crop testing, and other events. The young hobbit was confident and had decided that no matter what, he would dance with Aalyeh! Just how he was going to dance was well beyond him at that moment, and he resolved to burn that bridge when he crossed it.

The two walked around the festival for hours, some hobbits were in awe of the beauty of the dryad, others made snide remarks about how she was way too tall, or beautiful, for the young hobbit. They enjoyed the events and Aalyeh entered a cake making contest. She would have taken home the first place prize, but the hobbits decided that it would be best to have a hobbit winner for a hobbit contest, at a hobbit festival. Aalyeh did not mind in the slightest and was simply happy with the fact that she had participated.

Evening eventually came and with it the lights and energy of a hobbit dance. Although other hobbits had started dancing in pubs and the like hours ago, the official dance was only starting. Aalyeh was sitting on the sidelines. The young hobbit ran to her.

After working up his confidence, he asked her "will you please dance with me? I know I am short, and it is very difficult to..." He never did finish his sentence, before he could blink, he was swept onto the center area. He was swept into the air and held in the same way a small girl would dance with a doll. It would have been rather embarrassing, had his mind not been a million miles away. It was uncomfortable, but he hardly noticed when he was in her warm embrace.

They danced until their muscles grew sore, then they slowly walked to a wide stream. They lay down and gazed at the stars. The hours flew by, and the dryad grew tired. She began to doze and the hobbit watched over her like a she wolf protecting her pups. When she awoke the stars were still high in the sky. Deciding not to let his fears get the better of him, the young hobbit leaned over his beloved, and kissed her full on the lips. At first she was confused, but she grew very comfortable and began to kiss back. Their fingers linked just as their minds became one, even if only for a moment.

**Even the darkest of nights or the worst or the evil can be changed by looking at them from a different perspective:** "If only I could get him to notice me," thought Megumi. She gazed longingly at the hobbit she loved. She saw him running in her direction, her heart almost jumped out of her chest from joy, until she realized that he was running towards another. "Oh Marco," she thought, "You don't even seem to know that I'm alive anymore." She had grown up with Marco, she was always there for him, she was less than half-a-days journey, but recently it was as if she had died long ago. He hadn't visited for years. She had tried on multiple occasions to visit him, but he was always busy, and she never wished to disturb him. "What could be going on," she wondered. She had tried all the harder recently, but he was never there. She swore then to win back his affections, anything for their happiness!


	6. A beloved friend

The months passed quickly, and the young hobbit was planning something very important. Although he wouldn't admit it to anyone, and it was far from completion, he was still hard at work. Just what he was preparing for shall come later, all shall be revealed in due time. In his quest to find perfection, he stumbled across an old friend. He hadn't seen her in quite a while; though unknown to the young hobbit, not out of lack of his friend's trying; not for four years now.

"Megumi!" Marco was elated to see his beloved friend. He had never expected to see her in the markets again. He always thought that he name was rather strange, it didn't really seem to fit in with the rest of the town's, but now, as it rolled off of his tongue for the first time in many long years, her name sounded more natural than ever.

She was surprised at first, but when she saw the young hobbit running towards her, her shock turned into delight. "Marco!" She called out. She dropped her basket and met him half-way, arms outstretched. He returned the gesture. The two collided hard. Although it seemed to onlookers as if they used most of their energy simply racing to one another, the hug that resulted made them think that the two could crush a tree. Words alone could not describe the reunion, or how the hobbits felt.

He had known her since they were children. They had been the best of friends. She fell out of his reach after her mother died and her father could no longer stand up to the painful memories that haunted him. They had moved to the other side of the River Lune. Many thought he was mad, for there was little beyond the river but mountains. It didn't matter why she had left anymore, what was important was that her father was growing older and due to his declining health he was forced to move back into the Shire. It was strange having her back, but it was a welcome change.

He couldn't wait to show her all of the things that had changed, and stayed the same. Little did he know, she already knew one of the biggest changes. She picked up her basket and the two finished their shopping together.

The day grew older and Megumi invited the young hobbit over for tea. Without thinking the young hobbit graciously accepted. Megumi had a gift for him, but she did not know how this small gift would eventually seal his fate. The tea was a deep crimson color, and rather bitter, but the two hobbits liked it that way. It perfectly complimented the sweet finger cakes. They talked for hours; the night spread its black wings over the town. Winter solstice was drawing ever nearer, and the nights grew longer.

Megumi gave him his gift at parting. It was a dog, larger than most of its kind, and just big enough for the young hobbit to ride on. Riding dogs weren't the most common mount, but they were quite respected. This one was blacker than the darkest alabaster and clearer than a moonless night where no stars shined. The small ears and snout suggested luxury. The short curly tail confirmed it. The face was wrinkled, and the paws were delicate. The dog's bulgy eyes shone brightly.

"This particular type of dog is called a pug." Megumi stated. "They can be rather clumsy at times, but when it matters they are rather sure-footed. He may not look very fast, but he may surprise you." She finished with "I would like for you to take him with you, he can keep you company if you get lost." Gratefully the young hobbit accepted. The reigns felt natural in his hands, and when he mounted his new friend he found that this "pug" was far more comfortable than any of the ponies he had ridden. The soft fur tickled his feet. The young hobbit expressed his deepest thanks and headed home.

With his new friend he managed to get home without getting lost. He put the dog into the woodshed and went inside; he would tend to it later. Aalyeh was surprised to see him home so early. By now she was accustomed to him getting very lost. She had been trying to make a new tea pot as a gift for her loved one. It was supposed to be a surprise, so she hid her work quickly. The young hobbit brought in the goods he bought and laid them out on the table. The young hobbit and his beloved dryad gazed into each other's eyes for long minutes before proceeding with night's tasks.


	7. An unexpected invitation

The young hobbit had finally raised the courage to do what he wanted to do long ago. He was going to set out on a trip; he would journey far and wide. He would go to the dwarfen lands, or farther if necessary. There were some things he had to do away from home. Things he had to do alone. He wanted the townsfolk to get more accustomed to Aalyeh. Forcing her to go out and do things in town would get also get Aalyeh more comfortable with them.

What others thought of the couple was always a minor issue. Everyone would always stare at them when they were together. Since hobbits were not used to strange looking people passing through the shire, let alone living in it, the young hobbit often times quieted a room when he entered. People often talked of him in the same breath as the Baggins. Young Bilbo had recently run off. No one knew where to. No one knew why. At first people were worried about him, until someone said how they had seen some dwarfs and a human wizard going to his home, leaving, and then Bilbo running after them. Everyone was shocked by the conclusion that he was going on an adventure, but still not as shocked as when they found out that the young hobbit, Marco, was living with a dryad.

The elderly were complaining about how things like this would never have happened in their days. Parents were making examples of them. People were refusing to look the young hobbit in the eyes, and heaven only knows what they would do to Bilbo when he returned, if he returned, if this is what they were doing to the young hobbit. Megumi was the only one who didn't judge him for his living situation. The young hobbit often thought of how lucky he was to have a friend as kind as her. Some day she would find a wonderful husband, and be very happy.

The young hobbit was well ready for his trip; even Mr. Porky-poo-poo, the name that was eventually given to the young hobbit's pug mount, was ecstatic to go and was leaping about and woofing in his special puggy way. His frolicking made it extremely difficult to put his saddle on. He jumped about and the young hobbit was forced to follow. Mr. Porky-poo-poo grabbed one of the bags and offered a challenge to his rider. "Only the greatest of pug-riders can stop me," his eyes seemed to say. Smiling the young hobbit came up with a plan; he would offer Mr. Porky-poo-poo a treat, and while he was eating the young hobbit would put his saddle on and mount his mount. He only hoped that the treat would buy enough time, pugs eat quite quickly. He tossed Mr. Porky-poo-poo a small pork bone and he soon dropped the young hobbit's bag and began chewing. The young hobbit only just managed to slip the saddle on before Mr. Porky-poo-poo finished his bone. The young hobbit just managed to grab ahold of the reigns before the excited pug began once again to frolic about. The young hobbit was tossed about in his efforts to get a better grip.

"Sit boy! Sit! Sit! Whoa~! Stop it boy! Sit!" They young hobbit was only able to calm the pug when he slid a piece of food in front of the dog's eyes. Mr. Porky-poo-poo sat happily and wagged what little of a tail he had. The young hobbit climbed aboard the saddle and started off.

It was a good thing that the young hobbit was not actively looking for any particular town; he was more or less just wandering about. He cared not what town he visited first. He could always find things better this way. In any case, he was in no hurry and was willing to wander for as long as it took. He had no idea just how far his quest would take him. The forest was cool in the early morning, almost to the point of being frigid. Aalyeh had run quickly to catch up with her young hobbit, but to him she seemed to just brake off from the trees.

"Do you really have to go alone?" she pleaded. "Please let me come with you."

"I am afraid so," he replied, "er… that I have to go alone." The tenderfoot hobbit said awkwardly. "When I get back," the hobbit said, very unsure of himself, "there is a very important question I need to ask you."

"There is also a matter I must take up with you…when you return." Mr. Porky-poo-poo sniffed Aalyeh and made a snorting sound. Aalyeh smiled as if she and Mr. Porky-poo-poo had just shared an inside joke. She leaned over the mount and kissed her hobbit; it came as a surprise to him at first, but he soon got over the shock. He returned the gesture as best as he could. The moment ended when the half-grown hobbit almost fell off of his mount. With great anguish, the two went their separate ways, both aware that the other's task was important, even if it wasn't quite apparent. His plans were grand to say the least. He was willing to do almost anything to find perfection. Anything for her, anything, and so he started off on a quest. He didn't care what anyone else thought of him, and he would marry her! He must have perfection, for her, anything less would be insulting to his beloved. He had no idea if she returned his feelings, but that was most likely because he was blinded by his insecurities, and because of that he wanted to give her the best he could. He couldn't really see the obvious love in her eyes, he didn't notice the way she stared at him, drinking in his sight; he was oblivious to the fact that she often times had to heavily persuade herself to let go of his hand or arm, because the last thing she wanted to do was separate. He didn't realize that simply spending time with him was all she ever wanted; even if the ceiling was too small, or her beloved couldn't walk around a tree without getting lost; he was still all she ever wanted. Unfortunately, Aalyeh also had her insecurities. She didn't notice how he was often unable to stop himself from making eye contact every chance he got, even when their difference in sizes made that quite difficult. She had no idea that by the end of the day he was desperate to see her smiling face again. She had no idea that ever since he had met her, he had wasted very little time, he didn't want to spend a second more than necessary away from her. This trip would be the hardest thing both of them ever experienced.

Months had passed and the juvenile hobbit still hadn't found what he was looking for, the perfect way to confess his feelings, the perfect way to propose. The vegetation was no longer lush and green. Instead, it had become very barren. The land seemed to have almost an evil quality about it. Everything seemed to be bathed in deep blacks and greys; it was only interrupted by the crimson of the sky, which the sharp peaks of mountains pierced, creating an even darker atmosphere. This certainly was no place for hobbits. His suspicions were conformed when he saw something moving just in his vision. He had no knowledge of whom or what he might encounter this far out of the shire. Very few hobbits ever ventured out of their homes, and even fewer ever came out this far. The Shire didn't have very many visitors either, but even so, this place seemed as though it got even fewer. He was a little curious about what manner of beast could possible live in such a bleak and desolate place, but much to his dismay he soon got an answer. It noticed him just as soon as he noticed it. It closed the distance between them in speeds the young hobbit never thought possible. It was even more terrifying up close. Its flesh was white and heavily marred. As far as height went, it was somewhere between the humans and elves he had heard about from his parents in stories around the hearth, but whereas both of those races were for the most part portrayed as noble and brave, this creature would no doubt do unspeakable horrors if given any opportunity. He had tried to run, but it was much, much too fast. It grabbed him and threw him over its back in a single fluent motion. The young hobbit tried to explain that he was simply passing through, but soon the young hobbit began to question whether it could understand him, as no matter how hard he tried to make conversation the beast would not speak. Diplomacy would not get him out of this situation, and his beloved dryad was far too far away to help. He braced himself for the end and feared the worst.


End file.
